dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Android 17
|Race = Human / Android |Gender = Male |Date of death = Age 785 |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army (Red Ribbon Androids) |FamConnect = Lapis/Android 17 (alternate timeline counterpart) Future Dr. Gero (creator) Future Lazuli/Future Android 18 (twin sister) }} '''Future Android 17'(未来の人造人間17号, Mirai no Jinzōningen Jū Nana-Gō), or Lapis, is the alternate timeline counterpart of Android 17 seen in the special Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, and in the episodes "Ghosts from Tomorrow" and "Free the Future" of Dragon Ball Z. This version of Android 17 is more cruel than the one seen in the main timeline, and is bent on doing nothing but destroying and killing. Appearance Similar to his main timeline self, Future Android 17 has shoulder-length black hair and thin blue eyes. He has two gold hoop earrings. He wears an orange bandana around his neck. He wears a short-sleeve black shirt with the Red Ribbon Army's logo with a long-sleeve white shirt underneath. He wears a belt to hold up his blue jeans, which have a tear just above his left knee, with another belt just below the first with a gun holster and a pouch. He completes his attire with green socks and blue and white shoes. Personality In contrast to his main timeline self, Future Android 17, alongside his sister, is extremely sociopathic and cruel, taking joy in killing and destruction. According to them, the two sibling androids' personalities is the direct result of Dr. Gero's attempts at programming them to hate humans as part of his bid to conquer the world. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Six months after the death of Goku in Age 766, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 are released by Future Dr. Gero to kill Goku as part of his plot for revenge. According to Super Perfect Cell's flashback, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 are wandering through Dr. Gero's Laboratory as Gero is working on his "ultimate android". Future Android 17 counters Future Dr. Gero by saying he is the ultimate android while Future Android 18 knocks over some glass. Gero attempts to use his remote, but Android 17 decapitates him. As Gero's decapitated head says that his "ultimate android creation" will absorb them, Future Android 18 blasts Gero's head. With Gero out of the way, Future Android 17 and his sister head off to Amenbo Island, where they begin their reign of destruction. Soon after, coming to the defense of the inhabitants, the Z Fighters challenge the ruthless killing machines. Future Android 17 kills Future Vegeta with a hard knee to the gut followed by a Photon Flash. He kills Future Yamcha with a kick to the neck followed by a Photon Flash too, and Future Krillin afterwards. The androids kill Future Piccolo, Future Tien Shinhan, Future Yajirobe, and Future Chiaotzu as well. Thirteen years later, in Age 780, the androids still continue to cause havoc across the Earth, killing off more than half of the planet's population. During one instance, Future 17 and Future 18 attack Purple City and proceed to cause a swath of destruction to it, including completely obliterating the then-recently restored art district. Future 17 murders a department store owner, resulting in Future 18 telling him off due to her actually wanting to spare him that time. Eventually, Future 17 begins driving a hovercar recklessly throughout the city, running over various innocents in the process before being instructed to leave by his sister, ditching the car just as it was headed towards a gas station ensuring further destruction. The Androids' next attack is on an amusement park called Super World. Gohan (the only surviving Z Fighter from thirteen years ago and now a Super Saiyan) and Trunks fly over Super World to face the Androids, and Gohan instructs Trunks to stay out of the fight and proceeds to battle Android 17. Gohan (as a Super Saiyan) seemingly gains the upper hand, and Android 18 is forced to step in and help her brother in battle. Trunks rushes in only to be quickly defeated by Android 18. However, before she can deliver the finishing attack to Trunks, Android 18 is attacked by Gohan, who saves Trunks and attempts to hide in the ruins of the park. In an attempt to draw them out of hiding, the androids bomb the entire area. Gohan and Trunks remain hidden, but at the cost of Gohan's left arm, which is blown off in the bombing. Android 17 later reveals (manga-only) that he did not even use half of his overall power to commit this action. ‎ One day, the androids attack Pepper Town, a city close to where Gohan and Trunks are resting. Gohan ambushes the androids and the battle begins. Despite his handicap, Gohan is able to fight off both of the androids for a short time. However, he is soon quickly overwhelmed, and is knocked down into the street. The androids then proceed to launch a barrage of energy blasts like machine guns from the sky, which kills Gohan. The two fly off, and Trunks awakes when his mentor's life force disappears. Trunks finds Gohan's corpse in a pool of bloody water. The loss of his best friend causes his anger to explode, and he transforms into a Super Saiyan. ‎ Three more years pass, now in Age 783, Trunks finds himself the only warrior left capable of defeating the androids. One day, in a fit of rage, Trunks decides to head off and attempt to defeat the androids who are attacking Bridgetown. However, upon his arrival, the androids quickly dominate him. They then begin to toy with the young warrior, swatting and kicking him around effortlessly. To finish him off, Android 17 watches as Android 18 prepares a large energy blast which she launches at Trunks. However, he survives, and later uses a Time Machine to head off 20 years into the past to warn Goku and the others of the impending android threat. Trunks finally returns to his own time after the defeat of Super Perfect Cell in the main timeline, and with his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, knows he has more than enough power to finally kill the androids. While the androids are attacking Parsley City, Android 17 ends up murdering a boy that Android 18 thought was cute, causing her to become very upset at 17 and not talk to him, and later attempts to kill an old man, the boy's father, after the latter tries to shoot 17 in order to avenge his son. In the Japanese and Kai dubs, as well as the manga, the source of 18's anger is because she lost at a video game. Before he can kill the man (in the anime only, in the manga, he kills the old man just before Trunks arrived) Trunks arrives declaring that he is going to cause their end. Android 17 insists on just playing with Trunks instead of killing him, but Android 18 furiously attacks him, only to prove no match for his new found power. Android 17 soon joins the fight, and the two attempt to attack the mighty Super Saiyan. Trunks effortlessly dodges and blocks both of their hits, and eventually singles out Android 18, who he obliterates with a powerful attack. Android 17 remains paralyzed by fear and in disbelief, and asks Trunks how he became so strong without importing that his sister had just been exploded. Then, Android 17 is knocked down and blown up by Trunks with a powerful energy blast. Cell's timeline In Cell's timeline, Future Trunks uses a Shut Down Remote that was created from the Android blueprints he found in Dr. Gero's lab to successfully destroy Future Android 17 and Future Android 18. Shortly later, Future Trunks is killed by Cell who steals his Time Machine to absorb Android 17 and Android 18 in the past. Power ;Manga and Anime Future Trunks states to the Z Fighters that the androids he knows in his time, while much stronger than him, are not nearly as strong as the ones released in the main timeline. It is safe to assume that power-wise, the future androids are not too much weaker, as they are still strong enough to kill a Super Saiyan. However, Gohan is seemingly able to overtake each of them separately, but when they team up, he becomes quickly overwhelmed (important to note that in the original manga and the History of Trunks storyline in Budokai Tenkaichi 2, #17 states that he did not even use half of his power to fight Gohan, but this is removed in the anime). The androids of the main timeline are seen being able to easily overtake a single Super Saiyan separately, as seen when Android 18 defeats Vegeta and knocks out Trunks with one hit, something the androids of the future could not do to Trunks. Techniques and special abilities *'Accel Dance' – A technique where Future Android 17 and his twin Future Android 18 double team with a combo of punches and kicks, ending with a barrage of energy attacks. They kill Gohan with this attack in the movie. *'Android Barrier' – A technique where energy is thrust out from the body in the form of a barrier with great force. The barrier can be used to both defend against oncoming projectiles and to expand and damage its surroundings, although only the former appears in Dragon Ball Z. *'Energy Attack' – The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. *'Endgame' – A powerful physical technique. He used this technique to kill Dr. Gero. *'Finger Beam' – A barrage of narrow rays emitted from the index finger of its user, similar in execution to the Death Beam, which Future Android 17 and his sister use in The History of Trunks special. *'Flight' – The ability to fly without the use of ki. *'Flip Cyclone' – Future Android 17 flips backwards while dodging enemy attacks, and attacks the opponent with a forward kick. Used in his first on-screen fight with Future Gohan. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Full Power Energy Ball' – Android 17 creates two energy spheres in his hands and fires them one by one. Used in his second fight with Future Gohan. *'Non-stop Violence' – Android 17 and Android 18, back to back, fire the Photon Flash and Power Blitz simultaneously. *'Photon Flash' – A technique Future Android 17 uses against Future Trunks in The History of Trunks special. It is a yellow energy wave that is emitted from the hand of its user. In Budokai Tenkaichi 1 and 2, it was named Full Power Energy Wave. *'Power Blitz' – A strong energy wave fired from the palm of his hand. It can be launched as a single energy wave, concentrated into a ball of ki or volleyed in a rapid barrage of energy waves called the Accel Shot. This is the signature finishing move for Androids 18 and 17 in the ''Budokai'' video game series. * Super Electric Strike – A technique where Future 17 after charging power into his hands swipes his arms to the side, releasing a wide wave of lime green energy at his opponent with an electric feel to it. Future Android 17's Ultimate Skill introduced in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Side Bridge' - A green swirling Energy Disc can return to its user like a boomerang. One of Future 17's Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Smile Charge' -Future 17 uses Rapid Movement to surprise his opponent in order to grab them, then while holding them by the neck with his right hand, he charges up a Ki Blast in his left, then fires it in the opponents face. One of Future 17's Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Freedom Kick' - Future 17 flies around the opponent before delivering a powerful kick. One of Future 17's Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Rage Saucer' - A Rush attack used by Future Android 17 while under the influence of Towa's Dark Magic in Villainous Mode. Forms Villainous Mode In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse Towa users her dark magic in order to give Future Android 17 the power to enter Villainous Mode. His appearance changes slightly, his eyes turning pure red and also him gaining a dark aura. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' Voice actors *Japanese seiyuu: Shigeru Nakahara *Ocean Group dub: Ted Cole *FUNimation dub: Chuck Huber *AB Groupe dub: Doug Rand *Latin American Spanish dub: Genaro Vásquez, Enrique Mederos (episode 194) *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Figueira Júnior *Italian dubs: Stefano Onofri (original dub), Patrizio Prata (2003 re-dub) *German dub: Marius Clarén *French dub: Éric Legrand *Hebrew dub: Yuval Segal Trivia *Future Android 17 first cameos in "Mystery Revealed", depicted as a large muscular blue Android with red eyes, he kills Gero by crushing his body with a punch. This cameo is later shown again in "Double Trouble for Goku". *During his first fight with Super Saiyan Trunks, Future Android 17 mocks Trunks (with his sword) by saying "I see your point", which is ironic as the same is said by Imperfect Cell shortly before he absorbs his present timeline counterpart. Gallery pt-br:Androide 17 do Futuro Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Future Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Siblings Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Cyborgs Category:DBZ Characters